gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Relazione Rachel-Finn
La Relazione Rachel-Finn, comunemente conosciuta come Finchel, non solo dal fandom, ma anche nella serie televisiva, è la relazione tra Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson. La loro relazione è iniziata nella Prima Stagione in Le provinciali, ma Finn l'ha lasciata in Hell-O. Poi la loro relazione è ricominciata in Le regionali, ma è finita in Nuove Direzioni quando Rachel scopre che Finn è andato a letto con Santana nella Prima Stagione quando Rachel stava con Jesse così Rachel per vendicarsi pomicia con Puck. La loro relazione ricomincia di nuovo quando Finn bacia Rachel in New York. Nella Terza Stagione nell'episodio Sì/No Finn chiede a Rachel di sposarlo inizialmente lei dice che ci deve pensare e in Michael decidono di sposarsi. Accorgendosi che la vita è breve per il suicidio di David decidono di anticipare in matrimonio a dopo le regionali, ma Quinn mentre andava al matrimonio fa un incidente così il matrimonio si posticipa a dopo le Nazionali, ma invece di portarla all'altare Finn la porta all'aeroporto per non far perdere un anno a Rachel e farle frequentare la NYADA. Finn lascia libera Rachel. Nella Quarta Stagione Finn non si fa sentire prima dell'episodio Cambio di look e arriva proprio mentre Rachel era con un'altro ragazzo, Brody Weston. Al bar Finn nota il feeling tra lei e Brody e chiede di loro. Lei ammette che l'ha baciato, così rompono ufficialmente. Al matrimonio, poi fallito, di Will e Emma i due si ritrovano. Cantano We've Got Tonite e finiscono per fare l'amore in una stanza dell'hotel. Rachel è devastata con la morte di Finn, dice che lui era la sua persona e sapeva che un giorno dopo essere diventata famosa sarebbe ritornata al Mckinley dove Finn avrebbe lavorato, e sarebbero tornati insieme. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Rachel dice che le serve qualcuno con cui potersi confrontare, una figura maschile imponente che, evidentemente, non riesce a intravedere in Artie o Kurt. Passeggiando nei corridoi, Will si ritrova nei pressi dello spogliatoio maschile e sente una voce risuonare nel locale. Avvicinandosi sempre più alla fonte, si rende conto che un ragazzo sta cantando sotto la doccia e non è niente male: Finn Hudson, cantando Can't Fight This Feeling. Will lo costringe ad entrare nel Glee-Club grazie ad uno stratagemma con la "marijuana". Alle prove Finn comincia a cantare You're the One That I Want, Rachel, colpita da il suo talento, si immedesima fin troppo nella canzone avvicinandosi a Finn e comincia a ballare con lui, spaventandolo. Con l'entrata di Finn, il popolare e carino quarterback della scuola, entra a far parte del club, Rachel si prende subito una cotta per lui e sembra quasi ritrovare in se stessa la fiducia per poter proseguire. Le Nuove Direzioni vanno a vedere l'esibizione della concorrenza, i Vocal Adrenaline, nella fila al bar, Rachel si complimenta con Finn e gli dice che è molto talentuoso e crede che il resto della squadra si aspetta che i due si mettano insieme ma Finn dice che ha già una ragazza, Quinn Fabray, presidentessa del Club della Castità, e i due si frequentano da quattro mesi. All'esibizione di Rehab, Rachel, Finn e il resto del glee club rimane a bocca aperta. Will si riunisce con i ragazzi del glee club in auditorium dove dice che non si occuperà più del glee club ma promette di trovare un sostituto. Finn chiede se può uscire dal club, non essendo più obbligato da Shue. Rachel incontra Finn al suo armadietto e gli domanda perché non è venuto al glee club. Quinn e Santana Lopez interrompono la conversazione e Quinn chiede a Finn perché sta parlando con lei. Rachel le dice che stanno lavorando ad un progetto di scienze insieme e le due cheerleader li lasciano stare. Finn dice che non può più stare nel glee club e Rachel gli dice che lui ha un dono e che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di quello che pensa la gente di lui. Finn decide di restare sia la squadra di football sia il glee club hanno bisogno di vincere, quindi farà entrambe le cose. Alle prove del glee club, i membri delle Nuove Direzioni sono frustrati dalla crescita di controllo di Rachel mentre Finn e Artie escono da dietro le quinte. Finn si scusa con loro per tutto il bullismo che lui e la squadra di football aveva fatto a loro e dice che sono tutti qui per lo stesso motivo: riuscire a fare qualcosa di buono. Finn quindi si unisce al glee club per mettere su una grandiosa esibizione. Finn e Rachel cantano il duetto in Don't Stop Believin', mostrando a una Quinn arrabbiata e nascosta la loro chimica. La strada per il successo Rachel comincia ad essere molto più pratica nel cercare di impossessarsi di Finn a tutti i costi, persino mettendo da parte Quinn, con cui però non ha avuto ancora nessuna discussione. Al fine di sentirsi più attraente e quindi superare la bellezza di Quinn, Rachel comincia a cercare di attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo di cui si è innamorata provando a vomitare in bagno mettendosi due dita in gola e sperando, così, di dimagrire. Will opta per una pessima canzone all'assemblea, così Rachel fa una riunione segreta con il glee club dove decide una migliore canzone da fare all'insaputa di Will dando alla scuola quello che ha bisogno: sesso. Rachel e Finn di esibiscono, quindi, in Push It e per sottostare al testo della canzone di ritrovano a ballare anche in posizioni compromettenti. A una riunione del Club della Castità, Finn e Rachel devono fare "il gioco del palloncino". Innegabile che Rachel desidera stare con Finn, che è in coppia con Quinn. Arrabbiata, Rachel esce dalla stanza dicendo: "Le ragazze vogliono fare sesso tanto quanto i ragazzi". Lasciando Finn sorpreso. Rachel si offre di aiutare Finn a perfezionare le sua abilità, sperando che un miglioramento possa aumentare la sua sicurezza nella sua voce e permettergli di restare nel Glee-Club. Dopo le prove Rachel aveva preparato un pic-nic in auditorium ma la situazione degenera e i due si baciano per la prima volta. Finn si avvicina sempre di piùa Rachel e ha un'eiaculazione precoce. Sentendosi profondamente imbarazzato e in colpa per aver tradito Quinn, il ragazzo lascia l'auditorium in tutta fretta, lasciandosi alle spalle Rachel, sempre più confusa e ferita pensando di aver commesso qualcosa di sbagliato. Acafellas Finn parla con Rachel, chiedendo di non assumere un nuovo coreografo. Rachel spiega che vuol vincere a tutti i costi e che il Glee per lei è il suo unico colpo, mentre Finn ha il football e Quinn. Finn porta in primo piano il momento nell'auditorium preoccupato che lei potrebbe essere arrabbiata per quello. Finn minaccia di lasciare il club se lei assumerà Dakota Stanley. Quando Rachel licenzia Dakota, Finn dice di essere fiero di lei. Un grande ritorno April ha un interesse sessuale per quelli più giovani su Finn, e questo fa infuriare Rachel. Finn tenta nel frattempo di far tornare Rachel nel Glee, in parte a causa del suo talento e anche perché gli manca la sua presenza. La porta al bowling e lì mangiano una pizza e Finn le insegna a giocare a bowling. Questo porta al loro secondo bacio, che ferisce Rachel quando si rende conto che Finn la stava manipolando perché ha bisogno del suo aiuto per vincere una borsa di studio per la musica, in modo da avere un futuro per sé e Quinn, che è incinta del suo bambino. Alla fine, però, Rachel non è in grado sopportare Sandy e le manca il gruppo, così torna a Glee Club e si esibiscono in Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Dopo che Rachel viene a conoscenza dell'uso di vitamina D per migliorare le esibizioni, si confronta con Finn nel corridoio. Finn le dice che ha bisogno di aiuto dato che la performance dei ragazzo ha spaccato. Questo disturba Rachel che fa prendere anche alle ragazze lo stesso farmaco così si esibiscono in una performance selvaggia ed energetica di Halo/Walking on Sunshine. In seguito, sia Finn e Rachel capiscono di aver sbagliato a prendere i farmaci, e vengono puniti da Will Schuester. Guerra aperta L'unione imperfetta Musica su 2 ruote Finn aiuta Rachel con la sedia a rotelle rotta, e Rachel dice che le persone non provano simpatia per lei. Finn risponde a lui, lei piace. Rachel aiuta Finn a ottenere un lavoro per sostenere Quinn e il bambino. Nella sfida di Defying Gravity contro Kurt, Finn dice a Rachel che lui ha votato per lei. Canzoni d'amore Finn guarda il sedere di Rachel quando guarda Endless Love con Will Schuester. Capellografia La televendita Le provinciali Hell-O Come Madonna Senza voce Anima e rabbia Rachel e Jesse si sono lasciati. Quando Jesse spacca l'uovo in testa a Rachel, Finn si alza in piedi per lei insieme a Puck. Le regionali Seconda Stagione Terza Stagione Quarta Stagione Canzoni Duetti DSB1.jpg|Don't Stop Believin' (Voci fuori dal coro)|link=Don't Stop Believin' Noair.jpg|No Air (Guerra aperta)|link=No Air Keepholdingon.jpg|Keep Holding On (Guerra aperta)|link=Keep Holding On Smile.jpg|Smile (La televendita)|link=Smile (Lilly Allen) BorderlineFinchel.jpg|Borderline/Open Your Heart (Come Madonna) One.jpg|One (Senza voce)|link=One Faithfully Finchel.png|Faithfully (Le regionali)|link=Faithfully Don'tgobreakingmyheart.png|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Sfida a coppie)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart BornAgain.png|With You I'm Born Again (Sfida a coppie)|link=With You I'm Born Again Dammitjanet.jpg|Damn It, Janet (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=[[Last Christmas (Buon Natale)|link=Last Christmas SING!454.png|Sing (Tornare in cima)|link=Sing Pretending.png|Pretending (New York)|link=Pretending Justcantstopfinchel.PNG|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You Branches photoshop.PNG|Roots Before Branches (Il giorno del diploma)|link=Roots Before Branches In un numero di gruppo Galleria di foto Finchel.png Finchelkissdiploma.png Faithfully Finchel.jpg Finchel-305.png Justcantstopfinchel.PNG In my life finchel.PNG BorderlineFinchel.jpg lil.png Navigazione Categoria:Relazioni Categoria:Coppie